Come What May
by keitaro-tenshi and yumekazerei
Summary: ADDED NEW CHP...In a world were sorcery exist and gods rule, a red-haired warrior managed to find love with a blue eyed godess even amongst chaos. Could their love overcome their differences in time to save their worlds.
1. PROLOGUE

COME WHAT MAY 

Prologue

There was a time, when gods and goddesses ruled the world, a time when magic and sorcery were not merely figments of imagination. A time where humans were made to be trifled with, their lives for the god's amusements. It was also the time where the balance of the universe was in a delicate equilibrium.

It was the time of war.

_[A pair of fathomless silver blue eyes snaps open, power burning from within. Suddenly, a bright light shatters the crystal that encases a woman dressed in brilliant robes.]_

Who haven't heard…

Of the countless tales about the battles the gods wage to gain the ultimate powers that could rule the world?

_[A delicate white hand rises slowly and places it against an invisible barrier, instantly dissipating the last seal which prevented her from fully re-awakening.]_

The legend of Odin's daughter, next only to her father. How even the other gods feared her unparalleled power and sealed her away in Franangr, a mystical waterfall where she had laid for the longest of time. Waiting for the moment wherein she would be most needed.

A.N. _Franangr = (pronunciation) Franan –ger_

_[She glides forward, floating above the air charged with intense magic. As if by command, the curtain of water that shielded her resting place drew apart, letting her through.]_

Two figures waited for her on the other side. One majestic and infinitely powerful, the other delicate and yet not lacking might of her own.

Odin and his wife, Freya. A welcoming smile graced their lips as they beheld the daughter they haven't seen for the longest of time imaginable. 

"Lord Father…"

Odin simply held out his arms and drew his daughter close. For a moment he simply held her, waiting for the relief to subside. His initial fear that his daughter might not reawaken has vanished, leaving only an immense amount of joy at having her back.

"…why hast thou summoned thee?"

Freya stepped forward, her pleasure at seeing Odin's daughter disappearing. "We cannot speak of matters here, Daughter of Odin. We cannot risk of someone knowing that thou hast returned. Come child, Valhalla awaits."

Odin nodded. "I'm afraid Freya's right, my daughter. Unknown dangers awaits in your shrine, for many has attempted to awaken thou."

"What do you mean, Lord Father?"

Freya interrupted, saying, "There is no time. We must go, at once."

The other two nodded and in a blink of an eye…the three disappeared. Leaving only the shattered remains of a large crystal and the silent rustling of the waterfall as the only witness as to what have occurred. 

The Valkyrie's Awakening. 

@}-'- "Eternity is the ocean; time is the wave."

-Maurice Maeterlinck

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**

Kenshin-gumi not ours…We only borrow, ne?

We only fans, so we friends…

Don't sue…no money…_really_ broke.

Have mercy.

**Author's notes:**

In case you people out there are wondering, this fic is a collaboration between I _[keitaro-tenshi]_ and her, *points to the Sith Master next to her* _[Yume Kazerei]_.

Reviews are appreciated de gozaru yo…^^  
Make sessha and Yume write faster.


	2. Beginning Of The End

COME WHAT MAY 

By: keitaro-tenshi &

Yume Kazerei the Sith Master

**Chapter One: **The Beginning of the End

A red haired warrior waited impatiently for the great double doors to open. He could've opened them himself, but he didn't want to expend any more energy than he has to. He snapped out of his reverie when a booming voice interrupted his thoughts. "What is it?"

The giant guarding the doors gestured. "You may pass now, milord."

"Heimdall, you've known me since I was but a child. Really, there's no need for such formality, is there?" the warrior remarked, heaving a long-suffering sigh. 

Heimdall nodded. "As you wish…milord."

"You never change, Heimdall." The warrior commented dryly as he passed through. "Did my liege tell you anything as to why he summoned me so suddenly from the Palace of the Dragons?"

"He had been tight-lipped more so than usual, milord. That is what your lowly servant could tell."

"Is that so?" was all the warrior murmured as the doors closed behind him. 

The warrior strode through the halls, not even paying the least attention to his surroundings. After all, he'd been here so many times that he had lost count. He knew the place like the back of his hand.

But one who is passing through the great halls would not be able to help himself from stopping to look.  The halls the red-haired warrior was now passing through were not like the ones you usually see in a mere mortal's castle. In fact, the whole place was completely out of the ordinary. The entire palace was made of a rare, dark glittering marble, with silvery veins running through it. The massive double doors he had previously walked through were made of silver mythril metal, richly carved with various runes, it's handles made of gold. The palace's high ceiling gave the illusion of a night sky decorated with intricate designs, liberally dusted with small twinkling stars. 

As the handsome warrior continued his trek along the long hallway, light flared on the small gilt torches hung from each sides of the pillar. As soon as he passed each torch, the light died, leaving the entire hallway behind him in total darkness. 

Suddenly, a young, blue-black haired man dressed in trousers and a fine lawn shirt, materialized next to him. Like the red-haired warrior, a sword lay strapped to his hip. He also wore a blinding smile on his handsome face. 

"Long time no see, Crimson Dragon. The palace hasn't been the same without you." He suddenly grinned. "After all, who else could annoy our commander the way you do?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," the warrior mock-growled, violet eyes twinkling. "Any messages for me?"

All humor instantly vanished from Soujirou's face. "He's been waiting for you. You must hurry. I think the things he needed to say to us are matters of grave importance."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow. "So I won't be able to pay my respects to our king then?"

"Looks like it."

Without a word, the two warriors vanished from sight, reappearing before a deceptively normal door. Both warriors exchanged a wary glance. 

"I take it the door hasn't been changed?" Kenshin asked wryly. "Is it still as heavy as it was the last time I went here?"

"Precisely, baka deshi!" a voice suddenly cut from behind them. 

Both turned to see the imposing figure of their commander glaring at them.

"But as much as I would like to amuse myself from watching the two of you struggle to open that door, I find that we really don't have much time."

Without further ado, the door immediately flew off it's hinges, testifying to Hiko's immense frustration. Both men strode forward into the room after their commander. 

Hiko spoke in an authorative tone. "Sit!"

A.N. _Fetch! Roll over! Play dead! ^-^''_

The two complied, sitting themselves on roughly hewn chairs. Kenshin looked around. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here any moment now," Hiko replied. "all except for the Golden Dragon…you know how allergic that ahou is to being punctual, baka deshi."

As soon as Hiko spoke those words, two other people materialized next to Soujirou, both clad in similar cloaks, one in black and the other in white. The woman in a white cloak instantly recognized the flame-haired warrior and promptly attached herself like a leech to the said man.

"**Ken-san!** Did you miss me?"

Hiko rolled his eyes at the display. "Megumi! Restrain yourself! Baka deshi is not going anywhere…yet."

"However, I'm more than available to take his place." A voice drawled lazily from the doorway. 

They all turned to see a spiky-haired individual lounging against the ruined doorframe, wearing a black turtleneck shirt and loose trousers, sporting a smirk in his face. 

"You know, I find it hard to believe that you're one of the famed Dragon Gods. I mean, look at you! Where exactly to you get that horrendous clothing?!" Megumi asked sarcastically. 

"This heart of mine bleeds with remorse that such a fair lady as yourself could not appreciate latest fashion in Midgard, Megumi…"  Sanosuke placed his hands over his heart, feigning hurt. 

A.N. _Midgard = realm of mortals; Earth to be exact_

The man clad in the black cloak finally spoke. "Golden Dragon, why thou persist on dwelling on that realm and deigning even to touch the repulsive hide of it's dweller like a dog sniffing after it's master's remains?" Aoshi cryptically asked. 

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

The room's other occupants stared at him in confusion. Aoshi sighed in resignation and explained himself. "I was merely asking Sanosuke why he likes going to Midgard all the time."

Comprehension dawned on their faces. Grinning, Sanosuke answered the question. "For the sake, of course!"

"Of course, why else but the sake?" Megumi muttered to herself. "One of these days, I swear, instead of a Dragon God he'll be hailed as the _Drunken _God. Hmpf!" 

Sanosuke smirked. "Why, Megumi, I never knew you cared!" 

Hiko sighed wearily as he gestured for the grinning idiotic man to sit. "Cease your non-sensical babbling! We have more important matters to discuss than how that ahou likes his sake!"

"Why _did_ you summon all of us, lord?" Soujirou asked curiously. "You've never summoned all of us at once. Wouldn't one of us suffice for the matters you're thinking about?"

"No no no no no…don't tell me it's those stupid Aesirs again, eh?" Sanosuke interrupted. "They're always making trou.." his voice trailed off when he saw the other four glaring at him. He sweat dropped and slumped back in his seat. "Alright, alright, shutting up, shutting up…"

"Good. To continue, our Aesir spy has reported that Odin has started to move."

A.N. _Aesir – one of the two races of gods; enemy to Vanir._

_Odin – king of the Aesir gods. Kinda like Zeus is to Greek gods. _

"That contemptuous jerk?!" Megumi sniffed in irritation. "What the heck did he do now?"

"White Dragon! How many times have I told you? Contemptuous Odin may be, but a jerk he is definitely not." Hiko reprimanded her. "Don't forget that _he_ is the god of all Aesirs. He didn't rose to that position by being a jerk, or by merely twiddling his thumbs, just like a certain baka deshi is doing right now." 

Upon hearing the comment, Kenshin gave his smirking shishou a glare that would've shot a hole right through his head had Hiko not been a god himself. The red-haired warrior cleared his throat. 

"To paraphrase Megumi's question, what did Odin the _Great_ do now?" Kenshin asked in a voice filled with sarcasm. 

"Odin as awakened his daughter." Hiko replied, ignoring the sarcasm. 

Shock raced through some of the occupant's faces. 

"So…?"  Sanosuke drawled while Soujirou scratched his head in confusion. "Where's the problem in that, to summon all of us? I couldn't care less if he awakened **all** 9999 daughters of his!"

Then came Aoshi's quiet voice. "Golden Dragon, sometimes I wonder if there's any brain in that skull of yours except for that Midgard sake. Have you not heard of Odin's daughter?"

"Weeeeell, I know _some_ of them…" Sano remarked while waggling his brows comically. "Awake AND breathing, might I add."

"There's really no hope for you, is there?" Megumi faked disappointment then promptly glanced over to where Soujirou sat. "Look, Sou-chan is doing so much better than you are. **_He_** certainly knows of Odin's Daughter, right, Sou-chan?"

"Pardon me, Lady Megumi," Soujirou apologized ruefully. "I'm afraid I'm as clueless as he is."

Megumi stomped her foot. "Oooh! I give up! You two are soooooooo hopeless!"

Hiko rubbed his temples as he started to explain. "What Silver Dragon was trying to say a while ago, ahou, is about Valkyrie, Odin's daughter. She's about the same age as our Crimson Dragon. About a thousand years ago, it was rumored that she was sealed by Odin himself in Franangr, a mystical waterfall shrine."

A.N. _Valkyrie – in Norse mythology, she was the chooser_

_of the slain; in this fic she's different._

"What kind of father would seal his **own** daughter?!" Sanosuke exclaimed in disgust.

"A god wise enough to foresee the potential dangers she might cause with her tremendous powers." Hiko answered, a far-away look in his eyes that the others instantly noticed. 

"Is she really as powerful as the rumors say?" Kenshin asked in curiousity. "You seem to know much about her, Shishou."

"Very observant of you, baka deshi. She is _that_ powerful…and more." Hiko stopped and glanced at his companion's astonished faces and continued. "The rumor wasn't exaggerating when it said that she was second only to Odin in terms of power. I should know, I was there when she almost destroyed one of Asgard's realms."

"They must be really desperate if they've awakened her just like you've said," Soujirou commented, a thoughtful look on his face. "What exactly do you plan for us to do then? Do you want us to destroy her?"

Hiko sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "As much as I love that idea, we can't. It's much more complicated than that, and your suggestion is not exactly possible either. She's too strong, and if you all fight her, all of your combined powers might just destroy Midgard, if not our realm Vanaheim or theirs, Asgard."

"I can't believe that such a woman could be that powerful…" Sanosuke muttered. 

"Odin made an oath when he sealed her; that was to awaken her _only_ in the direst of circumstances. And he's done so. This does not bode well for us Vanirs."

_Vanir – one of the two races of gods. Enemy to Aesirs. _

"What are you trying to say?" Megumi asked in confusion. 

"They've taken it upon themselves to unseal Ragnarok."

_Ragnarok – end of the world; however like Valkyrie, we've altered it to suit the fic._

A deathly silence pervaded the room. 

"You. Have got. To b**e KIDDING!**" Sanosuke slowly stood up, brown eyes narrowing. "Surely your spy made a mistake! They can't possibly be trying to do that!"

"Unfortunately, there's no mistake, ahou." Hiko replied wearily. "Do you think I'd joke about matters like this?"

Soujirou leaned forward, blue eyes intense. "But what if they made some sort of error? Are you sure you can trust this spy of yours?"

"As much as I would any of you." 

Aoshi's brows furrowed. "Is he one of us? How is it possible for him to gather information from the Aesirs?"

Hiko looked at Aoshi evenly. "Because he's born half-Vanir, half-Aesir. Also due to the fact that he was my sister's only son."

Everyone -except for Kenshin- gasped in surprise at the unexpected revelation. 

"Are you sure that Lezard is capable enough to the task?" the red-haired warrior asked. "From what I know of him, he didn't undergo the kind of training we had."

"You're forgetting, baka deshi, that he spent a thousand years in the realm of dark elves. He may not have the skills you possess, but he's more than capable enough in black magic and sorcery." Hiko arched an eyebrow. "Does that meet your standards, baka deshi?"

"More than enough," Kenshin grudgingly admitted. "So what do we do now? We must stop them at all costs. Powers that great shouldn't be at the hands of Odin."

"Lezard managed to find out that if anyone would attempt to harness Ragnarok's powers, one must first obtain the Five objects of Power, or the Five Seals."

"Five Objects of Power?" Megumi echoed. "What and where do we exactly get it?"

Hiko started to explain the details of their mission, leaning forward. "Listen, and listen well, baka deshis. The first artifact, the Fire Seal, can be found at Muspell, the realm of fire at the Southern regions. Blue Dragon, I'm entrusting that mission to you. It won't be easy since you element is water. But I know you'll do well. Agreed?" 

Aoshi nodded.

"The second artifact, the Water seal, can be located at Amsvarthirheim, an island in the Northern regions. The Golden Dragon shall take care of it." Hiko turned to Megumi. "White Dragon, you shall go with the idiot there."

"**What?!** But I want to go with Ken-san!" Megumi instantly protested. "I refuse to baby-sit such a moronic idiot, liege! I might as well die with his stupidness!"

"**Hey!** That's not funny, Megumi!"

"No buts, White Dragon. My decision is final. Don't go against my orders." Hiko sternly said. He turned to face Soujirou, who immediately straightened in his chair. "Black Dragon, you will journey to Alfheim, the world of the light elves and retrieve the Magic Seal. Be exceptionally careful, since those elves are known for their cunning and trickery."

Soujirou inclined his head. "I will, Shishou."

Hiko turned to face Kenshin solemnly. "And now for you, Crimson Dragon, I want you to retrieve both the Metal and Life/Death Seals, located in Joutunheim, world of the Giants and Niflheim, the world of the Dead, respectively."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "**Two** seals, Shishou?"

"Any objections, baka deshi?" Hiko arched a sardonic eyebrow. "Since you're my baka deshi, I figured you'd be more than capable enough to handle a simple errand. After all, I thought you everything I know."

"……."

"…well, not exactly everything," Hiko added with smirk. "I'm not the one who taught you to twiddle your goddamn fingers everytime you're bored."

"Silver Dragon, I would just like to know," Soujirou respectfully interrupted. "Why did you deem it necessary separate us?"

Hiko considered him thoughtfully. "Time is of the essence. From what we've gathered, Valkyrie is the only they've sent to gather all the five seals, and she can't be at all five places at the same time, as powerful as she may be. So we might as well take advantage of it."

Soujirou nodded in approval. "Sou ka…"

"Before anymore of you go, may I remind that each of you has to pass Midgard in order to reach any of the places you mentioned. Be discreet on your exploitations and restrain your powers when around mortals. You know how superstitious they can get. And for god's sake, try to blend in!" Hiko added, eyeing Kenshin's flaming-red hair.

"What?!" Kenshin exclaimed in irritation. "I refuse to change my hair just because of some superstitious mortal."

 Sanosuke and Megumi snickered while Soujirou hid a smile.

"So, any more questions?" Hiko looked for any objections. "None? Then get up all your asses and go! Dragon Gods are not known for their laziness. Well…except for one."

 "**OI!** I resent that!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"**GO!**"

"Ryoukai!" the four chorused as they immediately vanished from the room.

******

Valhalla… 

Odin's palace was as impressive as that of Amenti, the Vanir's castle. However, whatever similarities they may have ends there. For Valhalla was a place bathed in light, it's walls made of brilliant white marble with light blue veins running through it, faintly glimmering as if the sun itself shone on them. There were no needs for torches since the halls itself gave off ample lights due to the fairies that seems to be constantly fluttering and flitting about. Great clusters of delicate and colorful flowers adorned the halls, giving it the impression of spring. Like Amenti, Valhalla's great double doors were made out of silver blue mythril metal, handles made of sapphires and diamonds entwined around gold.

_A thief's paradise came true! ^^"_

The doors were richly carved with sculptures of angels in flight and mystical runes. Beautiful they may be, but the doors will only open for those with Aesir blood running in their veins. No more, no less.

Odin and Freya hardly took notice and immediately set out to the throne room, where Valkyrie stood waiting, looking around her with great interest. She turned to greet them with a smile. 

"Nothing's changed I see…well, except for the flowers. Lord Father, who persuaded you to place such flowers in your room? If I recall correctly, you detested any kind of feminine touch in your own hall."

Freya delicately cleared her throat.

Comprehension dawned on Valkyrie. "Oh, I see… I must say, I'm impressed. I've been arguing with Lord Father for centuries to somehow make this place more lively."

Odin scowled. "Would you stop about those goddamn flowers? It's enough to make any self-respecting god hide his face in shame.  If the Vanirs caught wind that Odin the Great has some frilly flowers decorating his own throne room I'll never be able to hold my head up, with the lot of them. Valkyrie, you've only been here for five minutes and already you're teasing your own father?"

Valkyrie smiled unrepentantly. "Forgive me, Lord Father. I don't know what came over me."

Odin snorted in face of such an outright lie while Freya hid her mischievous smile behind her hand. "You haven't changed much, Valkyrie. Still such an imp." 

"How can I? I've been sleeping for the past thousand or so years!" Valkyrie said dryly. "Besides, Lord Father, you _do_ remember that I have another name, right? Valkyrie is only a title."

"How can I forget? It's just that you've been gone for so long that I'm not used to calling you by your true name…" Odin paused, gesturing towards the silver gilt chairs. "**…Kaoru.** Why don't we all take a seat and then I'll tell you why you have been summoned?"

Suddenly, a tall black-haired man wearing a simple circlet around his forehead and clad in simple regal robes appeared next to Freya. His gray eyes were faintly dancing with amusement as he smiled down to Kaoru. "Long time no see, Little Sister."

"**Loki!**" Kaoru exclaimed in glee as she leaped up from the chair and gave the smiling man an affectionate hug. "How have you been? It's been such a long time!"

Grinning, Loki hugged her back. "I guess a thousand years IS a long time. I trust you haven't been bored?"

"Bored? Sleeping? What do _you_ think?" Kaoru shot back as she sat again. 

Odin and Loki exchanged a look amusement as the younger god took a seat next to his sister. "I think I'll take that as a yes."

Kaoru tilted her head curiously, studying her father. "Well then…?"

Odin leaned forward in his chair, silver eyes intense. All the humor has vanished from his face as he started to speak, his normally jolly voice serious. Commanding. "Valkyrie, I wouldn't summon you, greatest of all my daughters, if not for the direst of needs."

"Yes, milord." Kaoru immediately straightened up in her chair as she stared back at her father. "My faith and oath lies with the Aesirs. I'm here to do as you will."

"Ragnarok, the Child of Destruction, draws near."

"**Ragnarok?! **How is that possible?" Kaoru asked in shock. "I thought our Ancestors sealed him up? He is free then?"

Freya continued from where her husband left off. "Not yet, but he soon could be, if we don't prevent it from happening. The Vanirs…somehow they've found out the locations of the Five Seals."

Kaoru leaned forward, blue eyes showing silver briefly. "**Damn** them to hell! Don't they know what they are trifling with? That child could be the end of us all! Do they hate us that much that they're even willing to take such risks?!"

"Our records are not as complete as we like to think." Odin remarked thoughtfully. "Somebody stole the Sacred Book of War. The one containing the records during the time when our Ancestors fought Ragnarok. Now we don't have sufficient knowledge of what we're dealing with."

"It's a good thing that Loki remembered where the Seals are," Freya commented. "Or else we would really be at loss on what to do."

"Somebody was able to steal that book?" Kaoru echoed disbelievingly. "How did such a thing happen? Isn't that our of our most guarded Artifacts?"

Odin shook his head. "It matters not how it was taken, we need only to concern ourselves on how we can prevent Ragnarok from taking place."

"Then what do we do? Without the book…"

Loki cleared his throat. "You have to get all Five of 'em before the Vanirs does. Our spy has told us that the Vanirs are not wasting much time and has already dispatched their most elite warriors."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow. "The Dragon Gods? Whoa! They're really _not_ wasting time. So where am I to go? Am I to retrieve all the seals?"

"No, my child. You'll only have to get two of them, the one in Niflheim and Jotunheim."

Loki frowned. "Only two? Are you that confident that they'll not succeed on getting the other three?"

"We've already made arrangements regarding the other three," Odin answered.  "They've already set out to accomplish their task as we speak. So you'll only need to worry about your mission."

Kaoru nodded. "Well then, I should get going. Traveling to Jotunheim is not an easy task."

"What are you talking about? All you have to do is travel towards Jotunheim. What's so hard about that?" Loki asked, crossing his arms over his chest, a puzzled look on his face. "Surely, Little Sister, you're just pulling my leg."

Kaoru shook her head. "I', not pulling your leg, Big Brother. It's not as simple as that. One can't directly teleport to Jotunheim for the Gate Giants will immediately sense my aura upon my entry to their realm.  So in order for me to reach their realm, I must journey to Midgard's own Giant's Gate."

"Before you go, Valkyrie." Odin paused, searching for words. Kaoru stood up and looked at him expectantly. "It was planned out that if ever one of the Einheriars has trouble completing their task, you would immediately come and help them. All who are capable enough to lend a hand should do so. I'm entrusting this whole matter to you, my daughter. Do not fail me."

"I won't, Lord Father. That I promise." Kaoru solemnly answered, going forward to kiss her father in one cheek, then another, before turning to go."

Loki suddenly grinned and called her name, stopping her. "Kaoru, I think our father isn't finished yet. There's someone who's been itching to see you."

"Eh? To see me?"

"That's right, daughter." With a simple wave of his hands, a figure of a wolf slowly took form, a red gem gleaming wickedly on it's forehead as it materialized completely in front of Kaoru. 

"**Lucied!**" Kaoru exclaimed when she recognized her beloved friend and comrades in arms, throwing her arms around her wolf and hugging him. Then, standing up, she nodded her goodbyes to her family, and with Lucied, simply disappeared. 

It was time to hunt. Let the mission begin.

" beauty is mysterious as well as terrible.

Good and evil are fighting there, 

and the battle field is the heart of man."  
-----Fedor Dostoeysky.****

**Yume:** Ooops, before I forget… _Lucied _was taken from Wild Arms 1 & 2, where he was recognized as the Guardian of Desire. Here in our fic, he's the Guardian of Kaoru…or Valkyrie, whichever minna prefers. ^^

**Keitaro: **Man, and I thought you've forgotten!

**Yume: ***brandishes her Sith Sword* Now for the ever so hated disclaimer… _(arrgh..)_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**

Kenshin-gumi not ours…We only borrow, ne?

We only fans, so we friends…

Don't sue…no money…_really_ broke.

Have mercy.

**Author's Woes—ooops, I mean Notes…** ^^"

We would like to remind minna once again that this fiction is entirely written by TWO delusional authors. TWO…[keitaro ticks off on her fingers, then scratches her head.]

**Keitaro:** Oi, Yume! There's two, ne?

**Yume: **[twirling a lightsaber and reading Anne Rice] Are you talking about a mental count or a body count?

**Keitaro:** Whddya mean?

**Yume:** [munches on Lays] If it's a mental count, including your mental personalities and mine, we'll be around...oh, around four. But if it's a body count you're wanting, we're just two. 

**Keitaro:** ??? [spies the Lays] Hey, that's mine! Gimme that!

**Yume:** [evil grin] Oro! [gets smashed on the head by Keitaro] That hurts..Itai…T_T

**Keitaro**: [eating Lays] Oh, btw…read that, minna... (points to lower right of the screen)

Reviews are appreciated de gozaru yo..^^

Makes sessha and Yume the Sith Master write faster.


End file.
